1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal interface apparatus and an operation method of the biosignal interface apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A biosensor may refer to an apparatus used to obtain biological information from a target and convert the information into a recognizable signal such as color, fluorescence, and an electrical signal. When the information obtained from the target is a biosignal, for example, an electromyography (EMG), the biosensor may convert muscle contraction or muscle relaxation of the target, for example, a human being, into a signal waveform based on the biosignal.
A bracelet type device including the biosensor may recognize a gesture of a finger, a wrist, and the like, and be used as a user interface to an external device. The bracelet type device may increase/decrease types of recognized gestures in proportion to a number of signals involved in a gesture recognition process.
The number of signals may be flexibly changed based on a position of the biosensor on the target to which the biosensor is to be attached. Accordingly, there is a desire for a model that may flexibly change the position of the biosensor on the target to which the biosensor is to be attached, properly adjust a number of biosignals to be detected, and effectively control an external device.